1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera or digital video camera, a subject image guided by an imaging optical system incorporated in a lens barrel is formed on an imaging device to image the subject image.
When a hand holding the imaging apparatus accidentally moves and so-called “shake” occurs in imaging, a subject image formed on the imaging apparatus is blurred.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-173160 discloses an imaging apparatus including an image blur correcting unit supporting a lens holding frame holding a shift lens forming part of an imaging optical system to be movable along a plane perpendicular to an optical axis of the shift lens, and moving the lens holding frame using a driving mechanism to stabilize the subject image formed on an imaging device.